Explicações
by Elfah
Summary: Minha primeira experiência no mundo ByakuyaxRenji. Como explicar uma peça íntima sexy e óleo de massagem no seu quarto, pelo professor Abarai Renji. YAOI


**EXPLICAÇÕES**

**N/A: Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo.  
><strong>

Abarai Renji soltou um longo suspiro, quando Kuchiki Byakuya mordeu-lhe o ombro chegando ao seu ápice, num gemido abafado. O taichou saiu do corpo do tenente e abraçou-lhe. Estavam os dois na loja Urahara, os lençóis do futton do "parasita-san" desarrumados, só eles sendo testemunhas do ato que acabaram de consumar.

Colaram as testas e ficaram assim algum tempo.

Era noite. Urahara e Tessai, junto com aquelas crianças remelentas e irritantes haviam saído para comer alguma coisa numa festinha de rua.

Renji sorriu, malandro, pensando que ele é que tinha visto fogos.

_ Renji-kun?

_ Hmm... - o outro gemeu de satisfação.

Kuchiki Byakuya era um homem discreto. Kuchiki Byakuya era um viúvo respeitado e recluso. Kuchiki Byakuya era capitão do 6º esquadrão. Kuchiki Byakuya era um nobre do clã mais importante da Sereitei. Isso fazia aquele relacionamento indefinido dos dois muito dificil. Tinham que ser discretos, pois haviam muitos interesses maiores se fossem descobertos do que as libertinagens que eram os encontros nem um pouco comportados dos dois. É claro que de vez em quando o ruivo tinha vontade de simplesmente mandar toda aquela postura empertigada do capitão ir à merda e que se danasse todo mundo.

Mas lá estava ele se sujeitando aqueles encontros sacanas e secretos.

E que sacanas...

Não sabia que Kuchiki Byakuya-san, além de tudo isso, podia ser tão... fogoso. E tarado.

_ Vejo que ainda está divagando...- Byakuya falou e Renji entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

O puto estava convencido de que era foda!

_ Puta que o pariu, Byakuya... - Renji simplesmente comentou, esquecendo de censurar a língua perante o capitão, o que já era de costume nesses momentos em que não havia hierarquia. - Você e essas suas taras me matam...

Kuchichi sorriu levemente.

Visitava Abarai vez ou outra no mundo humano (o que era bem mais discreto do que se envolver com ele na Soul Society), sempre trazendo algo novo. Dessa vez foi um óleo de massagem. Além de uma minuscula peça íntima, que mais revelava do que escondia suas intimidades.

_ Está me criticando, Abarai Renji Fukutaichou? - disse, apenas brincando.

_ Jamais, Taichou. Jamais.

Kuchiki Byakuya estava satisfeito. Com Hisana jamais teria qualquer momento assim. Aliás, raramente teve qualquer "intimidade" com a falecida esposa.

Decidido à levar o encontro a um segundo round, Kuchiki já ia beijar o shinigami tatuado quando sentiu a aproximação do dono da Loja Urahara e sua trupe. Num movimento muito rápido pôs-se de pé. Num movimento mais rápido ainda, já estava vestido. Num movimento igualmente rápido, ajeitou o Ginpakukazaharu no Usugime em seu pescoço. Só não arrumou nos cabelos no Kensenkaan, porque aquilo era, realmente, trabalhoso demais.

E desapareceu num movimento só.

Renji ainda estava com cara de perdido, colocando sua calça de moletom, mais desajeitado que um hipopótamo de tutu, quando Urahara abriu a porta de correr do dormitório do "parasita-san" bocejando.

_ Ahhh... Abarai-kun... Trouxemos bolo... - disse o comerciante sonolento. - Não queremos ter uma pessoa passando necessidades nessa casa.

_ Urahara-san! - ele gritou de susto, dando um pulo.

Shinta e Ururu invadiram o quarto brigando sobre o tal pedaço de bolo. Ou melhor, o pivete pentelhava a menina gritando que ela havia comido a fatia que era para ele e que não era para guardar nada para aquele aproveitador do Renji porque ele era um idiota que não merecia nada além do puro desprezo. E Tessai tentava acalmar os dois.

_ Ah... Urahara-san não precisa de incomodar. - Renji falou, sem graça e ao mesmo tempo aborrecido pela cambada estar de volta. Queria que eles fossem embora o mais depressa possível

_ Uh?

O cara de chapéu abaixou-se, notando uma pontinha de um tecido preto saindo de baixo do futton desarrumado de Renji.

_ Que isso? - perguntou segurando com a ponta dos dedos uma cuequinha preta minúscula e vergonhosa.

Renji bateu na própria testa, enfezado e com pensamentos do tipo "fuuuuhhh".

_ N-nada, Uharahara-san!

_ Ué, parasita-san, tá com namorado aqui ? - Jinta-Kun decidiu por cessar a discussão com a vitima de sempre pra atemorizar o mais recente hóspede.

_ N-namorado? - Ele arregalou os olhos. - Ah seu pivete! Trouxe é a sua vó!

Renji deu alguns cascudos no menino e ele continuou reclamando.

_ Hmmm... Mas que que você ficou fazendo hoje que não quis sair com a gente, Abarai-kun? - Urahara perguntou, analisando a peça ainda segurada por dois dedos.

_ Ora... isso... Que coisa! É só um negócio aí...

_ Que negócio? - Ururu perguntou. - Eu não estou entendendo.

_ Não tá vendo que ele tá mais perdido pra explicar que tudo, sua tonta? Com certeza estava aprontando não é, parasita? - Jinta questionou, pronto a torturar sua vítima ruiva.

_ Muleque!

Urahara agitou as mãos tentando apaziguar as duas crianças:

_ Are Are, não briguem! Uh?

Não demorou muito até ele encontrar um discreto óleo de massagem.

_ Oléo de massagem? - perguntou.

Renji deu outro pulo. Não imaginava que o capitão tivesse esquecido isso.

_ Olha aí! - Jinta acusou.

_ O que você anda fazendo, seu pervertido? - e até Tessai. - Aqui moram crianças!

_ São coisas! - Renji falou, sem saber o que responder na hora.

_ Calma, gente! - Kisuke falou por de trás do lenço, pedindo atenção. - Tenho certeza que há explicação pra tudo na vida.

Depois o ex-capitão virou para Renji.

_ Mas por favoooor... me conta o que é? É que eu sou curiosooooooo... - disse juntando as mãozinhas.

_ Isso conte. - até Tessai estava nessa.

_ Conta, Parasita!

_ Conta... - e Ururu também aderiu ao movimento rebelde da libertação da verdade total.

O tenente do 6º esquadrão se viu puto e pressionado. Tinha o capitão que deixar aquilo lá e sumir? Quando era pra cuidar desses pepinos era ele quem tinha que resolver, né?

Apertou as sobrancelhas envergonhado por ter que passar por aquela situação completamente indigna, de ter que justificar aquela pecinha ridícula de roupa intima que o desgraçado do seu capitão tinha deixado para trás (talvez propositalmente?) e jogar sua reputação na lama.

Ah... as coisas que não fazia por um certo moreno que lhe tirava do sério... Não fosse tão gostoso, e não estivesse começando a cair feito um bobo por ele (ou será que isso já tinha acontecido?)...

Se bem que não tinha outra coisa a fazer. Ia falar que era do taichou e que ele estava lá, quem sabe apenas para os dois lerem um pouco de poesia, e Kuchiki sentiu a peça pinicando e resolveu tirar? E quanto ao óleo? Podia falar também que o taichou e ele tiveram uma noite bem louca, transado feito cachorros e o outro deixou a cueca e o óleo de massagem por ali como evidências de amor. Mas ia jogar o seu nome na lama de qualquer jeito. Com o _plus_ de ser executado posteriormente pela zampakutou de um capitão que preservava bastante a sua imagem e a do seu clã (na verdade seria mais adequado dizer "cair da escada", ou "se afogar repentinamente" ou até "desaparecer").

_ Ora... Eu sou Renji! - Suspirou. - Eu sou nojento. Eu gosto de vestir cuequinhas pretas e ficar me olhando no espelho quando ninguém vê, imitando o Anorld Schwazernegger e passando óleo no corpo.

_ EWWWW! - todos falaram, em tom de repulsa.

_ Sério, cara, procure um tratamento! - Jinta falou. - Não podia esperar menos de você.

E Tessai deu um bom cocão nele por fazer isso numa casa de respeito, onde residiam duas criancinhas puras e inocentes.

Urahara jogou no chão a cueca sentindo nojinho. Nem pensou em encostar o dedo no óleo. E se retirou do quarto, aproveitando a distração de todos para comer a fatia de bolo que tinham lembrado de trazer para Renji, enquanto as crianças ainda pegavam no pé do ruivo.

Sorriu por detrás de seu leque, num prazer quase sádico, ao descobrir o quão filho da puta podia ser quando queria tirar os outros do sério. Bem que poderia deixar a cueca debaixo do futton, não apontar para o óleo, e o ruivo não precisaria ficar todo atrapalhando se explicando para uns bobos feito eles. Mas qual seria a graça se assim fosse?

Além do mais, ainda sentia uma pontinha, quase imperceptível de uma certa reiatsu, o que confirmou aquele cheiro adocicado, que exigiria atenção demais para se notar, mas que ele tinha certeza (e mesmo se não tivesse seria divertido pensar que tivesse) que era de um certo capitão que dominava muito bem o shumpo.

Hmmm... Pelo visto Abarai-kun teria de passar por muitas galhofas daqui para frente se quisesse manter "contatos" com o moreno soturno.

Riu mais uma vez. Quase tentado a cumprimentar Kuchiki Byakuya, fazendo o corar tanto quanto Abarai.

E ele tinha quase certeza de que o capitão não estava muito longe dali.

FIM.


End file.
